1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of bed systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of adjustable air mattresses for beds. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of automatic and passively pressurized air massager cushioning devices or the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming and sealing air structures used in seating devices, sleeping devices, massage and therapeutic devices, etc. In particular, the present invention relates to an air and sonic massaging apparatus for providing entertainment and a massaging effect with greater displacement on the body part of the individual positioned on the apparatus when patterned inflation and deflation of the apparatus occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air bed systems are well known in the art. Many of the prior art air bed systems include an air mattress and a box spring. The prior art air mattress construction have problems which can cause discomfort and disruption to the sleeping process. One of the prior art mattresses is a conventional air mattress which comprises simply a flexible enclosure filled with air. When depressed, the enclosure depresses slightly in the vicinity of the loading and also increases pressure in the remaining volume of the enclosure. The response is both resistive and bouncy, which are undesirable characteristics as far as the comfort of the user is concerned.
The following ten (10) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,776 issued to Solen on Apr. 29, 1996 for xe2x80x9cVariable Tension Fluid Mattressxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSolen Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,236 issued to Graebe on Jan. 25, 1977 for xe2x80x9cExpandable Multicelled Cushioning Structurexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cGraebe Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,061 issued to Clark on Oct. 17, 1978 for xe2x80x9cPneumatic Mattress With Valved Cylinders Of Variable Diameterxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cClark Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,615 issued to Whitney on Jun. 19, 1984 for xe2x80x9cAir Pad With Integral Securement Strapsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWhitney Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,253 issued to Williams on Dec. 16, 1986 for xe2x80x9cSeat Occupant-Activated Underseat Support Air-Cushionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWilliams Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,767 issued to Carr et al on Dec. 30, 1986 for xe2x80x9cAir Flotation Mattressxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCarr Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,546 issued to Cvetkovic on May 9, 1989 for xe2x80x9cFluid Mattressxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCvetkovic Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,352 issued to Stumpf on Jan. 23, 1990 for xe2x80x9cMattress Or Cushion Spring Arrayxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cStumpf Patentxe2x80x9d);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,431 issued to Hargest et al. on Nov. 6, 1990 for xe2x80x9cFluidized Bed With Modular Fluidizable Portionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHargest Patentxe2x80x9d); and
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,552 issued to Viesturs on Mar. 24, 1992 for xe2x80x9cInflatable Air Mattress With Straps To Attach It To A Conventional Mattressxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cViesturs Patentxe2x80x9d).
The Solen Patent discloses a variable tension fluid mattress. It comprises a fluid chamber defined by an upper wall and a bottom wall which form a base. The fluid chamber can be compartmentalized by a longitudinal divider and cross dividers to provide individual zones of the fluid chamber. A plurality of pressure expandable pads are clamped to the upper wall by a disc which is secured to a hollow stem which communicates with the fluid chamber. A restraining chain is mounted within each pad and merely serves to limit the upward expansion of the pad regardless of the internal pressure.
The Graebe Patent discloses an expandable multicelled cushioning structure. It comprises a common base and a plurality of cells which are attached to the base, and are initially in a configuration so that the cells when formed are spaced apart but when later expanded by a pressurized fluid, will contact or be closely spaced to one another at their sidewalls.
The Clark Patent discloses a pneumatic mattress with valved cylinders of variable diameter. It comprises a plurality of valved cylinder cells held by a cover in a side-by-side relationship. Each cell comprises upper and lower cylindrical sections of equal diameter interconnected by a corrugated cylindrical section which has a smaller diameter. Each lower cylindrical section has an orifice which connects the interior of the cell with an air plenum that extends along the entire underside of the mattress. Each orifice registers with a valve that projects from the inner surface of the plenum opposite the cell orifice and is supported by a small, collapsible section of the cell in a normally open position, so that when a load is applied to the top of the cell it automatically closes the orifice against the registering valve.
The Whitney Patent discloses an air pad with integral securement straps. It comprises an upper layer and a lower layer which are joined together at a heat seal extending around the entire periphery of the pad. The pad is filled with air, water, a gel or the like. Securement straps are provided on the pad and fitted around and under the comers of a standard bed mattress to hold the pad in position on the mattress.
The Williams Patent discloses a seat occupant-activated underseat support air-cushion. It comprises a support base and an airtight expandable air cushion which rests on the support base. The top of the air-cushion is pressed upward against the bottom side of the vehicle seat cushion. A bellows type air pump is disposed within the air cushion and provides an outside air-intake.
The Carr Patent discloses an air flotation mattress. It comprises a lower inflatable chamber with a series of side-by-side air supply channels and an air-pervious upper wall. An inflatable compartment is overlaid on the chamber and forms a secondary air-pervious wall. A fan assembly is operatively coupled with the lower inflatable chamber to supply pressurized air.
The Cvetkovic Patent discloses a fluid mattress. It comprises side frames, a bottom support, and flexible and contractible bellows distributed over the bottom support. Connecting tubings are connected from the bellows to adjacent bellows to permit fluid flow therebetween. A top cover is extended over the bellows. Coil springs are mounted on top of the bellows to support the top cover.
The Stumpf Patent discloses a mattress or cushion spring array. It comprises a plurality of spring units. Each spring unit has a body, a top deformable end, and a bottom deformable end, where the ends are free for axial compression. The spring units are interconnected together by connecting fins which extend from the body of each spring unit.
The Hargest Patent discloses a fluidized bed with a modular fluidizable portion. A plurality of fluidizable cells are disposed and attached atop of an air permeable support. Each cell contains a discrete mass of fluidizable material which can be manually detachable and removable from the support for ease of cleaning and replacement.
The Viesturs Patent discloses an inflatable air mattress with straps to attach it to a conventional mattress. It comprises an upper air impervious flexible layer and a lower air impervious flexible layer. The peripheries of the first and second layers are joined together in an air impervious sealed relationship.
None of these prior art patents teach an air spring bedding system, resting or therapeutic structure to provide a matrix surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension. It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an air spring bedding system for providing comfort and tranquillity to a user during his or her sleep by two different air support structures to create a matrix surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension.
The following two (2) prior art patents were further found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,195 issued to Schulman on Aug. 1, 1989 for xe2x80x9cFluid Pressurized Cushionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSchulman Patentxe2x80x9d); and
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,236 issued to Purdy et al. on Oct. 28, 1997 for xe2x80x9cCushioning Mattress For Reducing Shear And Frictionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPurdy Patentxe2x80x9d).
The Schulman Patent discloses a fluid pressurized cushion. It comprises a hollow air filled body support cushion which is formed from three interfitting matrices. Each matrix has a set of hollow cells, wherein the cells of each matrix are spaced apart to accommodate between them cells of each of the other matrices to define a body support surface made up of the tops of all of the cells. Each matrix has separate fluid ducts between its cells. A fluid pressurizing and control means such as air pumps is used to inflate and deflate the matrices in sequence to shift body support from one set of cells to another for promoting blood circulation and enhancing comfort.
The Purdy Patent discloses a cushioning mattress for reducing shear and friction. It comprises a top surface, a bottom surface, and a series of alternating tunnel billow compartments and loop billow compartments. Each of the tunnel billows comprises a separate piece of material affixed to the top or bottom surface along two parallel seams to define a wide-based closed billow or cell. Each of the loop billows comprises a separate piece of material affixed to the top or bottom surface along a single seam to define a narrow-based closed billow or cell.
It is further desirable to provide an air massager cushioning device or the like, which provides a matrix surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension. It is also further desirable to provide an air massager cushioning device or the like that not only support a weight of an individual who sits or rests on the cushioning device but also provides a massaging effect on the body part of the individual positioned on the air massager cushioning device.
It is still further desirable to provide a method of forming and sealing an air structure having a plurality of air glands and a plurality of air ducts, where the air glands form a matrix surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension and can be used with many applications, such as seating devices, sleeping devices, massage and therapeutic devices, etc.
It is again further desirable to provide a method of forming and sealing an air structure having a plurality of opposing air nodes and a plurality of air channels, where the opposing air nodes form an upper matrix surface and a lower matrix surface that are both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension and can be used in many applications, such as seating devices, sleeping devices, massage and therapeutic devices, etc.
The following eight (8) prior art patents were further found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,376 issued to Yamada on Dec. 20, 1977 for xe2x80x9cSound Reproduction System And Devicexe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""376 Yamada Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,067 issued to Yamada et al. on Oct. 12, 1982 for xe2x80x9cAudio-Band Electromechanical Vibration Converterxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""067 Yamada Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,379 issued to Komatsu on Mar. 19, 1985 for xe2x80x9cMethod And System For Discriminating Human Voice Signalxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""379 Komatsu Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,208 issued to Yamada et al. on Jun. 7, 1988 for xe2x80x9cAudio-Band Electromechanical Vibration Converterxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""208 Yamada Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,710 issued to Komatsu on Aug. 15, 1995 for xe2x80x9cBody-Felt Sound Unit And Vibration Transmitting Method Thereforxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""710 Komatsu Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,984 issued to Stuart et al. on Jul. 16, 1996 for xe2x80x9cVoice Coil Actuatorxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cStuart Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,260 issued to Komatsu on Dec. 31, 1991 for xe2x80x9cSensible Body Vibrationxe2x80x9d (hereafter xe2x80x9cthe ""260 Komatsu Patentxe2x80x9d); and
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,500 issued to Cutler on Sep. 14, 1999 for xe2x80x9cAudio Responsive Massage Systemxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCutler Patentxe2x80x9d).
The ""376 Yamada Patent discloses a sound reproduction system and device built into a furniture piece such as a chair. A transducer is vibrated by a sound signal of appropriate frequency. The vibrating shaft of the transducer is directly fitted to the framework of the chair. The sound signal is provided to an acoustic device including a speaker located near the chair.
The ""067 Yamada Patent discloses an audio-band electromechanical vibration converter. The converter includes a yoke having a magnetic pole and a magnetic gap formed therein which is displaceably housed by a damper in the casing to which a vibration plate is attached. A coil is also attached to the casing and placed in the magnetic gap. The casing gives an output of a mechanical vibration synchronized with a low band audio signal. The converter may be built into a furniture piece such as a chair. This is not a massage device so that the transducer does not generate vibrations. Rather, it is part of an audio system where the transducers generate low frequency audio band.
The ""379 Komatsu Patent discloses a method and system for discriminating human voice signal. It has a low-pass filter to produce audio signals having frequencies in the range of 0-150 Hz.
The ""208 Yamada Patent is a divisional of the ""067 Yamada Patent. Again, it is not a massage device but rather, an audio device. As in the ""067 Yamada Patent, the vibrational transducers are mounted on a flat damper held within the converter casing and the casing is in turn imbedded in the vibration plate. The vibration is in response to a low frequency audio-band.
The ""710 Komatsu Patent discloses a body-felt sound unit and vibration transmitting method therefor. The unit has a vibration transmitting member imbedded in a human body support member such as a chair or a bed, etc. and also has an electromechanical transducer attached to the vibration transmitting member. The transducer generates a vibration which is transmitted to the vibration transmitting member through a vibration receiving plate where the vibration receiving plate and the transducer are both arranged to be substantially perpendicular to the vibration transmitting member. While multiple transducers are used, they are connected to a same frequency source and generate the same vibrations.
The Stuart Patent discloses a voice coil actuator. It is unrelated to a massage device.
The ""260 Komatsu Patent discloses a sensible body vibration having a vibration unit mounted in a human body support such as a bed or a chair and adapted to generate mechanical vibrations upon receipt of a low frequency signal. The ""260 Komatsu Patent discloses an arrangement where a multiplicity of transducers are placed on the two opposite sides of a bed and the vibration transducers on the opposite sides of the bed may be connected with opposite polarities to impart a stronger vibration. However, the transducers on the opposite sides of a bed are not mounted on a same vibrating plate but rather, on two opposite vibrating plates.
The Cutler Patent discloses an audio responsive massage system. The system includes a pad for contacting a user and a plurality of vibrational transducers for vibrating the pad at variable intensity and associated vibration frequencies in response to a power signal. The feature of the Cutler Patent system is that the amplitude of the vibrations are controlled in response to the amplitude of the audio signal while the vibrators are operated at frequencies that are effective for massaging the user without regard to the audio frequency. While multiple pairs of transducers are mounted to the pad, there is no provision in the Cutler Patent to provide the two transducers in each respective pairs to vibrate distinctively to provide a vibration.
From the above patents, it appears that while various audio systems and massage devices are disclosed by the cited prior art patents, none of them have disclosed an air and sonic massaging apparatus for entertainment and providing a massaging effect with greater displacement on the body part of the individual positioned on the apparatus when patterned inflation and deflation of the apparatus occurs.
The present invention is a novel and unique air spring bedding system. It comprises a mattress matrix assembly and a box spring assembly. The mattress matrix assembly comprises first and second air support structures. The first air support structure comprises a base, a plurality of spaced apart alternating offset compressible and expandable members extending upwardly from the base, a plurality of alternating offset apertures respectively located adjacent to the plurality of alternating offset compressible and expandable members, and a plurality of connecting members formed with the base and interconnected to a pair of adjacent alternating offset compressible and expandable members for distributing air between the other compressible and expandable members.
The second air support structure comprises a base, a plurality of alternating offset compressible and expandable members, and a plurality of connecting members formed with the base and interconnected to a pair of adjacent alternating offset compressible and expandable members for distributing air between the other compressible and expandable members. The compressible and expandable members are respectively aligned with the plurality of apertures of the first air support structure. The second air support structure is assembled below the first air support structure such that the compressible and expandable members of the second air support structure are respectively inserted into the apertures of the first air support structure, where the base of the first air support structure abuts against the base of the second air support structure, and the compressible and expandable members of the first and second air support structures are arranged in a matrix arrangement (rows and columns).
In addition, the air spring bedding system further comprises means for supplying air under pressure to inflate the compressible and expandable members of the first and second support structures to a desired stiffness, such that the compressible and expandable members of the first and second air support structures are relatively close together and air is respectively transferrable from the compressible and expandable members by the respective connecting members of the first and second air support structures.
The box spring assembly includes upper and lower airtight support structures. The upper support structure has an upper plenum and a plurality of spaced apart vertical hollow cylinders which extend downwardly from and communicate with the upper plenum. These hollow cylinders are arranged in a matrix arrangement (rows and columns). The lower support structure has a lower plenum and a plurality of spaced apart vertical hollow cylinders which extend upwardly from and communicate with the lower plenum. These hollow cylinders of the lower support structure are also arranged in a matrix arrangement (rows and column) which are offset from the cylinders of the upper support structure.
The hollow cylinders of the upper support structure are respectively inserted in-between the hollow cylinders of the lower support structure such that the hollow cylinders of the upper and lower support structures are respectively located adjacent to one another. In addition, the upper and lower support structures further include means for supplying air under pressure to the interiors of the upper and lower support structures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved type of air spring bedding system wherein the construction of a bedding provides a resting or therapeutic structure formed by mushroom shaped air springs to create a matrix surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension. Pressure exerted upwardly against the weight of a resting body by the first air support structure can be adjusted to be less than or greater than the pressure exerted upwardly by the second air support structure. The difference in pressure between the first and second air support structures creates portions of the mattress matrix assembly that are pliable with minimal surface tension between supportive portions. The stress produced is reduced because the pliable portions can conform to the complex curves of the human form and thus increase the area supported. Stress concentrations are reduced due to the increase in area supported, overall reduction in supportive pressures and minimized surface tension.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved type of air spring bedding system so additional comfort is created by the mattress matrix assembly""s ability to adjust the relative pressure over a large range to suit the various shapes and masses of resting bodies. The mushroom shaped air springs can be further customized to suit individuals by utilizing zoned construction fostered by both its fluid system and matrix design. Also inherent in the basic design is the ability to dynamically adapt to a variety of changing resting positions by the proper sizing of the same interconnection of the mushroom shaped air springs required for pressurization of a zone or the entire structure.
Alternatively, the present invention is an air massager cushioning device or the like that not only support a weight of an individual who sits or rests on the air massager cushioning device with minimal surface tension but also provides a massaging effect on the body part of the individual positioned on the cushioning device. One of the unique features of the present invention is that it can be applied to many applications, such as a seat topper apparatus having at least a head support section, a thoracic support section, a lumbar support section, and a buttock and thigh support section. Another example of an application for the present invention massager cushioning device is a lounge chair having at least a head support section, a thoracic support section, a lumbar support section, a buttock and thigh support section, a calf support section, and a foot support section. A further example of an application for the present invention massager cushioning device is a cuff apparatus for wrapping around a body part of an individual.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved type of air massager cushioning device wherein the construction of the cushioning device provides a resting or massaging effect structure formed by a plurality of air glands to create a matrix surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension. Pressure exerted upwardly against the weight of a resting body by a first air support structure can be adjusted to be less than or greater than the pressure exerted upwardly by a second air support structure. The difference in pressure between the first and second air support structures creates portions of the cushioning matrix arrangement that are pliable with minimal surface tension between supportive portions. The stress produced is reduced because the pliable portions can conform to the complex curves of the human body and thus increase the area supported. Stress concentrations are reduced due to the increase in area supported, overall reduction in supportive pressures and minimized surface tension.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved type of air massager cushioning device so additional comfort is created by the cushion matrix arrangement ability to adjust the relative pressure over a large range to suit the various shapes and masses of resting bodies. A plurality of air glands can be further customized to suit individuals by utilizing zoned construction fostered by both its fluid system and matrix design. Also inherent in the basic design is the ability to dynarnically adapt to a variety of changing resting positions by the proper sizing of the same interconnection of the air glands required for pressurization of a zone or the entire structure.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved type of air massager cushioning device that not only support a body part of an individual who sits or rests on the cushioning device but also provides a massaging effect on the body part of the individual positioned on the cushioning device. The air cushioning device includes a first air structure with a plurality of air glands and a second air structure with a plurality of air glands, where the plurality of air glands of the first air structure is relative rapidly inflated while the plurality of air glands of the second structure is relative rapidly deflated and so forth, thereby creating a massaging effect to the body part of the individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved type of air massager cushioning device which includes a magnetic vibratory means for generating vibrations to and through a transmitting means which in turn creates resonance vibrations to the cushioning device and the body part positioned on the cushioning device.
Further alternatively, the present invention is a method of forming and sealing an air structure having a plurality of air glands and a plurality of air ducts, and which are respectively and integrally connected together, where the air glands form a matrix surface that is both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension and can be used with many applications, such as seating devices, sleeping devices, massage and therapeutic devices, etc.
Traditionally, these two processes are not combined in order to form air structures. An air structure is a pre-shaped and formed flexible system composed of at least one air gland and at least one air channel. These air structures can be used with many applications, for example, seating devices, sleeping devices, massage and therapeutic devices, etc.
Again further alternatively, the present invention is a method of forming and sealing a fluid or air structure having a plurality of opposing upper and lower fluid or air nodes and a plurality of fluid or air channels, and which are respectively and integrally connected together, where the air nodes form an upper matrix surface and a lower matrix surface that are both supportive and pliable with minimal surface tension and can be used in many applications, such as seating devices, sleeping devices, massage and therapeutic devices, etc.
An air structure is a pre-shaped and formed flexible system comprised of a first layer of material having at least one air node extending upwardly, a second layer of material having at least one air node extending downwardly, and at least one air channel connecting the air nodes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a fluid or air structure having a plurality of spaced apart upper fluid nodes and a plurality of spaced apart lower fluid nodes which respectively oppose the plurality of upper fluid nodes so that the displacement of the upper and lower fluid nodes is twice the displacement of a single fluid node.
Alternatively, the present invention is an air and sonic massaging apparatus for entertainment and providing an improved massaging effect with opposing lower air nodes beneath the upper air nodes in order to provide the user with greater displacement when patterned inflation and deflation of the device occurs. Additionally, by keeping a base portion between the upper and lower air nodes centrally located, the node displacement is away from the center on both sides of the flat base portion and is structurally sounder. This construction of the air and sonic massaging apparatus inhibits turning forces and sideway motions, and keeps the motion more linear and at a higher consistent force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air and sonic massaging apparatus which includes separate air or fluid flow circuits that provide alternating or conjoined patterns of inflation and deflation on a single device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an air and sonic massaging apparatus which can be used with other air and sonic massaging apparatuses with electronic preprogrammed pattern programs or pattern programs down loaded via the Internet or by user selected variation and/or biological sensor factors.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a sonic device that has a sonic transducer design that creates acoustic waves generated by a rigid transmission plate through movement by the translation of significant solid mass. This construction will provide high magnitudes of acoustic energy to the directly coupled air massaging device or directly coupled to the user""s air cavity. It also ignores the normal standard in sound generation to provide large and significant air modulations by cone or panel displacement wherein the coil is the moving member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sonic device which is improved by centrally locating the improved sonic transducer within a central opening on a flat rigid transmission plate. This construction enhances deflection of the rigid plate by eliminating the central portion and providing easer movement of the rigid plate.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide a sonic device which can be further enhanced by winding the coil twice in separate directions in order to create both significant flux and reduced heat generation due to reduction of resistance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sonic device with a foam material strategically positioned behind a rigid wave generating plate and a thin layer of foam material so that it will enhance the user comfort without significantly diminishing the sonic effect. It should also be noted due to the positioning of the sonic device in relation to the user and also that of the air device when used in combination, that Huygens"" principle regarding plane waves applies and is enhanced. Wave fronts are recreated by the leading edge of wavelets creating the next successive wave front in a constant perpendicular direction from the transducer generator as it transverse into the user. The benefits of this are substantially less wave energy cancellation, stronger intensity, and enhanced user interest in that the internal vibration is less distorted and more distinctly complex.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an air and sonic massaging apparatus for providing a massaging effect with greater displacement on the body part of the individual positioned on the apparatus as well as providing an entertainment and relaxation device for a user.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.